The DoubleDate
by Science-Fantasy93
Summary: This story was written for Big Time Rush One shot day on February 6, 2012.  Kendall asks James & Katie to chaperon his date with Jo-only things don't go quite how James and Katie had imagined-& then there's the bet Kendall & Jo made about James & Katie...


**_This story was written for Big Time Rush One shot day on February 6, 2012._**

**_Hi everyone! Wow, check it out, three updates in three days! I think this is a new record!_**

**_Disclaimer: Well, since I'm in my hometown, and not in London with Big Time Rush, chances are that I don't own Big Time Rush. Sorry to disappoint you all._**

**_Warnings: Language, sexual innuendos_**

**_So, this certainly is not my best work, and if you want my opinion, it gets a little...perverted...at times...But hopefully it'll be entertaining._**

**_Enjoy the story!_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

I really hate it when Kendall asks me for a favor. I really do. Because it always involves me getting caught up in his stupid schemes, or getting involved in aspects of his life that I'd rather have no part of.

Take his latest favor, for instance. He wants me to go with James on a double date with him and Jo. He's crazy. And that's just what I told him when he approached me in my room after dinner.

"Hey Katie," he said after knocking on my door and letting himself in. "I need a favor."

I looked up at him. "Bleach out your eyebrows, then they might match your hair."

"Oh, hardy-har-har, soooo funny," he replied, his voice oozing sarcasm.

"I know it was. Anyway, what was your favor?" I set down my book and leaned back on my elbows on my bed.

"I need you and James to accompany Jo and me on a date tomorrow night."

"Why do you need James and me to play chaperones? Did she take a chastity vow or something?"

"No! It's just this stupid show of hers. The producers don't want her dating me in the first place, and they really don't want it to look like we're sleeping together. Besides, she isn't sure she wants to just jump into bed after being away for three years…So we need you two to come with us on our date tomorrow night."

"To make sure you guys don't get it on in your car?"

"Yes! Exactly!"

This didn't even sound fun in my head.

"So, you basically want us to keep your dick in your pants and out of, well, her?"

He winkled his nose. "When did you get so crude?"

"Sometime between twelve and eighteen."

"You're nineteen."

"Which means that you missed at least a year of my crudeness."

"And I really wish I had missed the rest of it."

"Sucks for you."

"Yes, it does. Anyway, so you'll do it?"

"I didn't say that!"

"But you will?"

"No!"

Kendall pouted at me. "Why not?"

"Uhhh, because I don't want to end up having to act as a chaperone for my big brother's date."

"James will be there, though."

"What's your point?"

He merely smirked at me.

"Kendall!"

"What? You like James, it's common knowledge."

"Keep your voice down! I don't want James to know!"

"Right, because you blushing every time you see him shirtless hasn't tipped him off."

"Don't get sarcastic! And it's not my fault! He's smoking hot!"

Kendall winced. "Yeah…not something I wanted to hear – "

"I mean," I continued on, ignoring the look on Kendall's face. "I could just…ooooh." I shivered. "I could just jump him right then and there. Rip off his clothes, the whole enchilada."

"And things just got even more disgusting."

"And the way his swim trunks ride low on his hips…If they were just a little lower – "

"Okay! That's enough!" Kendall leapt to his feet, clapping his hands over his ears. "I do not need to hear this! This is disgusting! I'm out of here!" And he dashed out of my room faster than you could say _**good riddance**_, closing the door behind him.

I chortled. He was so easy to freak out.

I laid back against my pillows, thinking hard. I was not going to play chaperone for Kendall, even if James was going to be there. I refused. That was just…That was just wrong!

And using sex to get me to agree! Now that was low! He ought to have been ashamed of himself!

I finally drifted off, but my dreams were far from peaceful…

_**James backed me up against his dresser, lips on mine, hands in my hair. I moaned against his lips, and **_

_**ran my own hands over his chest and down his abs, before tugging at the hem of his shirt. He lifted his arms and I pulled it up and over his head, tossing it to the side. James pulled my shirt off too, and grabbed my bare waist, picking me up and setting me on his dresser. I wrapped my legs around his own waist, pulling him to me, as we kissed again.**_

"_**Katie, I need you," he moaned in my ear.**_

"_**Take me," I groaned back, and he lifted me into his arms once more, and carried me over to his bed. He gently laid me back against his pillows and climbed on top of me.**_

_**I pulled him down for another kiss…**_

You can probably imagine where the dream went from there…

I woke up, drenched in sweat and certain other substances, and groaned. Crap.

I glanced at my clock: 8:00 AM. Blah. It was too early to get up on a Saturday morning. But my heart was racing, and my mind was already going into overdrive. There was no way I was going to be able to go back to sleep after that.

I crawled out of bed and headed into the bathroom, brushing my teeth and washing my face, before going out into the kitchen to see what there was for food.

I quickly located milk and a box of cereal, and sat down at the table with my breakfast. I couldn't focus on my food though. My mind kept going back to my dream. Soooo hot…Soooo steamy…Soooo…Whoa…

I finally managed to finish my cereal, and I headed into the bathroom again to take a shower. I pulled my pajama bottoms and tank top off, and had just gotten the shower door closed when the bathroom door opened and James walked in, massaging his left shoulder.

"James!" I hollered and stuck my head out the shower door to glare at him. "I'm in the shower!"

"The water isn't on."

"Yes, but I'm in the bathtub!"

"So? You're not in the shower until the water is turned on."

"I'm naked, in the bathtub, and about to turn the water on. What are you doing in here?"

He paused and slowly tilted his head to the side.

"What're you doing?" I demanded.

"I'm trying to see if I can see through the door better at this angle."

I immediately backed up against the shower wall. "JAMES!"

"What?"

"Stop!"

"Why? It's not like I can actually see anything…unfortunately."

My face heated up. "What. Are. You. Doing. In. Here?"

"Oh, yeah, I think I pulled a muscle in my shoulder down at the gym, so I need to put a heat pack on it. You don't mind, do you?"

"Why would I mind?"

"Because I have a bunch of other stuff that I need to rub in and it's all in here, including the heat pack."

"You want to do all that while I'M IN THE SHOWER?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"BECAUSE I'M IN THE SHOWER!"

"Technically, you're not in the shower – "

I yanked the shower handle and the water came out in a freezing stream. "NOW I AM!"

"Touchy, touchy."

"You're interrupting my shower!"

"No, if I was interrupting your shower, I'd be coming into your shower. Heeey…"

My eyes widened. Oh no…He wouldn't…Right?

He stripped his shirt off, revealing his defined abs and muscular arms, shoulders, and chest.

I felt my breath constrict slightly. "You're – you're not going to come in here, right?"

He chuckled. "Of course not. I don't want Kendall to kill me."

"Oh, okay, good."

"Doesn't mean I'm not going to continue trying to peek."

"James!"

"But don't worry, cuz I can't see anything anyway."

"Oh…well…that's good…"

"Not for me."

"Pervert."

"Who, me?"

I've gotta admit it. My entire face was burning through this entire conversation. My dream from last night was still replaying in my mind, as vivid as a scene from a movie, and I couldn't help wondering what would happen if I invited him in to join me.

Not that I was going to.

But what if I did?

James pulled some sort of cream out of the cabinet, and looked over at me. "Aren't you going to wash up?"

I yelped. "You said you couldn't see in!"

"I can't." He grinned. "But I can see your profile."

My eyes widened. "JAMES!"

"What? It's no different than it would be if you were in a swimsuit or something."

"Oh…ummm…"

James chuckled. "So, are you going to wash up or not?"

"Not with you watching me! That would be like porn or something for you!"

"Well, it would be kind of hot…"

"You're horrible!"

"Ah, I'm just messing with you. I won't look. Probably."

"Well, that's reassuring," I shot back sarcastically.

"I know it is."

Ignoring him, I squirted some of my shower gel onto a wash cloth and began to wash up. No way was I going to let a perfectly good shower go to waste, just because James Diamond had pulled a muscle in his shoulder.

I couldn't help watching him as I ran the wash cloth over my body. He rubbed the cream into his shoulder with precision, focusing on the muscle. Oooh…was it totally wrong that I was practically drooling?

He switched to another cream thingy and rubbed that into his shoulder as well, before unwrapping a heating pack with an adhesive side, and slapping it on his shoulder. "Mmmmm…much better…"

I squirted some shampoo into my hand and rubbed it into my hair. "Does your shoulder feel any better?"

"Yep." He sat down on the covered toilet with a contented sigh. "So, anyway, I heard you don't want to chaperone Kendall and Jo with me."

"Oh, well, it's nothing against you, it's just that it doesn't sound like my idea of a fun evening."

"Pity." He was right next to the shower, and I could see him trying to peer in and get a better look. Typical guy.

"Why?"

"Well, just think of all the fun we could have at their expense. I mean, Kendall's probably paying for everything…"

"Probably."

"And they're planning on going to see a movie."

"That's nice."

"And I don't want to go alone."

"So take Camille or one of your bimbos who you're always fucking."

"Don't want to."

"Then don't go at all."

"Oh, I'm going, and so are you."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I'm going to sit here until you agree."

"WHAT?"

"Yep."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"James, you can't!"

"Yes I can."

"But – "

"Your choice, Katie." He reached forward and snatched the towels from the rack, so that they were out of my reach.

"James!" I gasped.

"You know, someone listening outside the door could get the wrong idea with the way you keep saying my name."

"AAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

"They'll think you just had a fucking awesome orgasm."

My eyes widened. "You – you – you – !"

"I'm waiting for the other adjective to drop."

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

"I really should sit in here when you shower more often."

"Don't you dare!"

"I won't if you agree to double date with me, with Kendall and Jo."

"No!"

"Fine. Have fun in the shower, cuz I'm not leaving."

"Fine! I'll go on the stupid date with you and Kendall and Jo!"

"That's better." He stood up. "Well, I'll leave you to it." He waved at me and headed for the bathroom door, and then paused and came back once more. He replaced the towels on the rack, and grabbed his shirt, twirling it around his finger. He threw a final smirk at me, and left the bathroom, leaving me gasping, and blushing like crazy.

Kendall was overjoyed that I was accompanying him, James, and Jo on the date. He had made reservations at an Italian restaurant, Villagio di Pompei, for four, and then planned on us all heading over to the movie theater.

I, for one, wasn't sure I really wanted to eat in a restaurant named after a doomed town, but since Kendall and Jo seemed thrilled about it, I couldn't really say anything about it.

"You do know how James convinced me to go, don't you?" I said to Kendall after he had texted Jo to let her know that James and I would be chaperoning them. "He held me hostage in the shower. He refused to leave until I gave in."

Kendall's eyebrows skyrocketed up to his hairline. "He _**did**_?"

"Uh huh. It was sexually diminishing."

Kendall pressed his lips together, thought about this for a second, and then said, "No it's not."

My jaw dropped. What the hell happened to my overprotective big brother?

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not," he said, slipping his phone into the back pocket of his jeans. "He was doing what he had to do."

"By keeping me hostage in the shower. I was naked, Kendall! He could see my profile! _**And**_…he was shirtless."

"He didn't actually do anything, right?"

"Well…no…"

"Then I don't know what you're freaking out about."

"But – but – "

"You have some nice clothes, right?"

"I – yeah – "

"Good. Villagio di Pompei is a very nice restaurant – "

"It was named after a town that got covered in hot lava!"

" – And it has a black tie dress requirement."

"So my Sex Pistols t-shirt is out of the question?"

Kendall gave me a look. "I'm going to have James double-check your outfit."

"Why can't you?"

"Because it'll take me the next five hours to put together a decent outfit, and James will have one figured out within five minutes."

I rolled my eyes. "You're hopeless, big brother."

"And you, baby sister, are still the queen of anti-pep talks."

At about three-thirty, a couple of hours before we had to leave for the restaurant, there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in," I called, swinging my legs off of my bed, my feet dangling a few centimeters off of the floor.

James poked his head in. "Hey, Kendall wanted me to help you get ready."

"We're going to a restaurant, not meeting the queen of England. Kendall's an idiot."

"Agreed, but he also wants to make sure that we don't embarrass him in front of Jo. They just got back together after her being off in New Zealand for three years."

"If she liked him three years ago when he was gawky and annoying, she'll probably love him now that he's even more gawky and annoying."

James rolled his eyes. "Let's just see what dresses you have in your closet."

Before I could say anything, he had my closet opened, and was laying dresses out on my bed. Within thirty seconds, he had narrowed the dresses down to a strapless blue bandage dress, with gold heels, gold hoop earrings, and gold bangles on my wrists.

"You should curl your hair and put it up in a ponytail," he told me. "That'll give you an air of sexiness, dressiness, and casualness, without looking too overdone."

"Okaaay…"

He grinned at me. "Hey, fashion is part of what I do. Now…" he peered into my face, causing me to lean backwards away from him. "Gold eye shadow, and eyeliner. Make the eye shadow glittery if you've got it. And a pink lipstick. Mascara…maybe…do you have it in brown?"

"Um, James, is there something you want to tell me?" I asked him.

He looked at me in alarm. "What? No!"

"Are you sure? Because you seem to know an awful lot about makeup for girls."

There was a pause, and then he let out a sigh of relief. "Oh! You were asking – oh! Oh! Never mind…No, it's nothing like that. My mom owns her own cosmetics company, remember? I grew up around this stuff, its second nature to me now."

"Right…"

"It is!"

"I'm agreeing with you."

"No you're not!"

"I said _**right**_."

"Which, in Katie-speak, means _**yeah, sure, you're crazy**_."

"Hmmm…that is a pretty good point."

"See?"

"You're overreacting," I told him.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"You are so immature!"

"And you're – "

"YO! WE'RE LEAVING IN AN HOUR AND A HALF! GET THIS THING STRAIGHTENED OUT!" Kendall hollered from the next bedroom.

I turned to James. "Can you believe him? He was totally eavesdropping!"

"Not _**that's**_ immature."

"I know! How rude!"

"He really needs to get a life of his own – "

"I CAN _**HEAR**_ YOU!" Kendall yelled.

"WE KNOW!" James and I called back.

I ended up taking James's fashion/makeup/hair advice, and, if I do say so myself, I looked pretty damn good by the time I had finished.

"Whoa."

I was standing out in the living room, switching my wallet, lip gloss, tic-tacs, and emergency tampon to a nicer purse than my usual tote bag, when I heard James's bedroom door open.

I looked around to find James standing in the doorway in a suit and tie, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up, and his eyes bugging out of his head.

"What? Don't I look okay?"

"Yeah…yeah…you look amazing. Really beautiful."

I smiled at him, and once more, my face turned red. "Thanks. You clean up really well too."

He smiled back at me, just as Kendall came dashing out of his room, hurriedly tying his tie. "Come on, we have to move, dinner reservations were for six."

"You seriously want us to go to a movie afterwards?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Uhhh…for one thing…we look like we just came from a ball at the governor's mansion."

"No one will notice."

"Sure, the same way no one notices a lion running down Hollywood boulevard."

"You're so melodramatic."

"_**Me**_?"

"Yes, _**you**_!"

James moved in-between us. "Can we just go? You two can argue about who's more melodramatic on the way down to the car."

"Fine," Kendall and I huffed together, and we left the apartment, heading to Jo's to pick her up.

Jo quickly slipped out of her apartment to join us, and the four of us dashed down to the BTR mobile…well, as best as we could, considering two of us were in shoes that could pass for stilts.

We managed to get to Villagio di Pompei by five minutes to six, and we were seated right away at our reserved table.

The restaurant was a nice place, not at all what I had expected. I had figured we might be seated on the edge of a crater, but no such luck. The restaurant was decorated in gold and white, with square tables covered in perfectly creased white tablecloths, and heavy crystal glasses that felt like they weighed more than an advanced calculus textbook.

The car ride to the restaurant had been pretty uneventful. Jo had sat up front with Kendall, and the two had chatted away, while James and I exchanged a few words here and there. I think it had finally hit him that he was a _**chaperone**_, there to make sure that Kendall and Jo didn't have any sort of scandalous fun. I knew how he felt. I was bored as he looked.

And the awkwardness hadn't even started.

"Mmmm…" Jo said, licking her lips as she scanned the menu. "They have grapes in their salads…"

Kendall immediately looked up eagerly. "You _**love**_ grapes…"

There was a pause where they looked at each other mischievously, and I immediately got the feeling that there was some hidden reference in there…something that would make me vomit if I knew.

James and I looked at each other, and then I cleared my throat. "Ummm…wow, they have a really good menu."

Fine. So it was the lamest conversation starter/interrupter ever, but at least it reminded Kendall and Jo that they weren't alone, and that suddenly jumping each other's bones in the middle of the table would probably look a little weird.

"Yeah, they do!" James agreed, a little too enthusiastically. "Wow, Fettuccini Alfredo _**and**_ spaghetti? This restaurant really does do it all."

Kendall and Jo gave James and me looks that indicated that they thought we were both going a little nuts, but hey, they were the ones who apparently had sexual fetishes with grapes. If anyone was going nuts (or fruity) it was them.

The waiter arrived and asked if we were ready to order. James and I were already more than ready to eat and get the hell out of there, but Kendall and Jo had been too busy recalling memories that were apparently more enjoyable then the current situation, to look at the menu, so they asked for a few more minutes.

Ehhhh…

"Wow, this reminds me so much of our first Valentine's Day together," Kendall said to Jo as they paged through the menu.

"Ohmigosh, right? We went to that Italian restaurant, and then we drove out to the beach in your car, and…wow…And you couldn't believe that anyone would make bras that were so flimsy!" Jo cried.

James's and my eyes were the size of our plates now.

"So, how about those Lakers, huh?" James spoke up, trying to get the conversation back to more appropriate material.

Kendall and Jo weren't listening though. "Yeah, and that thong…How could you wear that? It looked so uncomfortable!"

"Speaking of uncomfortable, remember the condom? You accidentally bought a box that was too small – "

I was seriously wondering if I could politely make a dash for the nearest toilet so that I could hurtle into it.

"I had a coupon, okay?" Kendall retorted teasingly.

"Oh, a coupon huh? Well, that just clears that all up…"

James and I were both sinking down into our seats, hands over our ears so that we couldn't hear anything else.

Well. On a scale of one to ten, the awkwardness would be somewhere around…two-hundred, or so.

The waiter returned, interrupting Kendall and Jo in their walk down sex-on-the-beach lane. Only problem. They still hadn't looked at the menu.

James and I smiled apologetically at the waiter, who looked a little annoyed, before sinking back down low in our seats as Jo suddenly remembered the pair of silk boxers that Kendall had been wearing that night.

Oh dear.

"Well, we learned a very important lesson from that night," Kendall said to Jo.

"Which was?"

"Don't ever try to have sex in the front seat of a car."

I turned to James. "Is my face green?"

He looked at me. "Probably as much as mine is."

"Eehhhhhh…"

"…Trying to position over the parking brake…wow…" Kendall recalled. "That was uncomfortable."

"Until I finally got the idea to put the parking brake up," Jo retorted.

I think my ears were bleeding by that point.

"Are you ready to order now?" the waiter had returned.

"Yes," James said, giving Kendall and Jo a pointed look.

"But – " Kendall began to protest, but I interrupted with,

"We've all had enough time to decide."

The waiter nodded, and James and I quickly ordered spaghetti and Fettuccini Alfredo. After a quick glance through the menu, Jo ordered ravioli, and Kendall also ordered spaghetti.

There was a pause, and then James sat straight up. "You two had sex in the front seat of the BTR mobile?"

I also straightened up. "Ohmigosh! That's disgusting! We've all sat up there about two million times!"

Kendall shrugged. "We didn't feel like moving into the backseat."

James and I both groaned and slumped back in our seats.

"First thing tomorrow," James muttered to me, "we're getting seat covers for the car."

"Agreed."

The waiter brought our food, and we dug in.

It took about a minute before Jo and Kendall began stealing little tidbits off of each other's plates, and feeding the other off of their own forks.

James rested his elbow on the table, hand on one side of his face, head tilted down, so that he couldn't see what the two lovebirds were doing.

"Why I feel like we're intruding on their honeymoon?" I mumbled to him.

"Because they're acting like it – okay, that is disgusting!" He had looked up in time to see Kendall and Jo sucking face across the table from us.

"Eeeew…" I groaned.

The waiter returned to ask us if we wanted any desert. James and I quickly declined, and Kendall fished out his wallet, before asking James if he wanted to pay for me.

James immediately looked at him in shock. "Ummm…dude, I thought you were paying for all of us…"

Kendall shrugged. "It'll feel more like a double-date if you pay for yourself and your date."

If the circumstances had been a little different, I might have made a joke about how much James had to spend on his dick, since I certainly didn't consider myself his date, but I was too busy trying to figure out how to discreetly strangle Kendall to voice my comment. Besides, I was beginning to think that that crack would be better suited for Kendall.

And there was no way I was going to voice that, because at the rate we were going, Kendall would probably agree.

James pulled out his wallet and quickly counted out bills.

"I'll get the tip," I told him.

"You don't have to – "

"Please, let me."

He looked reluctant, but he nodded in agreement nonetheless.

I threw a ten dollar bill onto the table, hoping that it might make up a little bit for Kendall and Jo – who knew what the poor waiter had overheard? As a second thought, I added a five dollar bill to the tip.

The waiter smiled gratefully at James and me, before nodding at Kendall and Jo. "Good luck with those two."

"Thanks, we're going to need it," James said as we stood up, gathering our things together.

We headed back out to the car, Jo in the front passenger's seat again, which neither James or I minded now that we knew what had gone on up front.

We did mind a little bit, though, when Kendall and Jo began to reminisce about other fond memories they had in the car…especially in the backseat.

"Oh! Remember that bet we had?" Jo suddenly turned to Kendall, eyes lighting up.

"Which one was that?"

"The one where we bet whether or not Katie and James were going to hook up before Katie turned twenty."

Hello awkwardness, it's nice to see you again.

"Oh yeah! You thought they were going to get together in the backseat of the car!" Kendall remembered.

"Yeah, that won't be happening now," I informed him, leaning forward. "Now that you and Jo have marked your territory."

Jo waved that off. "Ah, that was three years ago. I'm sure it's fine now."

"Since when are backseats conducive to having sex?" James wanted to know. "That'd be like trying to hook up on an old loveseat."

"If you set it up right, it's not half bad," Kendall replied with a shrug. "Not that I want you to do that with my sister!"

James looked at me, and said seriously, "Katie, all our dreams of having sex in the backseat of the BTR mobile has just been crushed by your brother."

"Damn it! And I was so hoping to end up with my entire body hurting by the end of the session!"

"Sorry, it just isn't going to happen now."

"Wow…All those yoga and Pilates classes for nothing."

There was a pause, and then James asked, "Do you, um, still do yoga and Pilates?"

From the front seat, Jo started cackling. "Hope you have your money ready, Kendall."

"I do Pilates. Why?" I addressed James.

"No – no reason. I – I guess you'd be really flexible then, huh?"

"Well medium, I guess. Why?"

"Just wondering."

Jo laughed even harder. "I knew the sexual tension was building up between you two!"

"Ummm…what?" I said blankly. "Sexual tension…between James and me?"

"Yep!"

"Oh, um, uh…"

"You two totally want to bang each other!"

Was Jo always so intent on getting people in bed with each other?

"We do?"

"Yes! It's written all over your bodies!"

I self-consciously pulled my dress up a little higher over my chest.

"We're here!" Kendall sang out, and parked the car in front of the theater. We clambered out, and headed up to the ticket window.

"Two tickets for _**Love Me, Hate me**_," Kendall said to the cashier, pulling out his wallet again. He bought the tickets, and James and I exchanged looks. I was getting ready to pull out my own wallet when James stepped forward and ordered two tickets as well.

"James – "

He silenced me with a look, and paid for them. He handed me one of the tickets. "Here you go."

"James, this isn't an actual – "

"Just let me pay for it, okay?" He lowered his voice as he said, "It's my fault you're here anyway. If I hadn't trapped you in the shower, you would be at home, not listening to Kendall and Jo relive their top ten most memorable sexual experiences."

"Then you would be putting up with them all by yourself."

"Not if I hadn't gone."

"But – "

"Hey James, how about we get popcorn and drinks?" Kendall interrupted me.

"Oh, um, sure – "

Jo grabbed my arm. "We're off to the ladies' room. Meet you at theater eight?"

"Yep."

Jo dragged me off to the women's bathroom. "Sooo…spill! What's going on between you and James?"

"Besides absolutely nothing?"

Jo propped her hands on her hips as a couple of girls in ripped denim skirts and belly shirts, smelling strongly of cigarette smoke, walked out of the stalls and gave us suspicious looks, like they were afraid we were going to steal their remaining cigarettes. And Kendall said we wouldn't get any weird looks from people.

"Come on, Katie, I could feel the sexual tension sizzling between you and James the second I stepped into the Palmwoods."

"Wow, it must be really palpable," I deadpanned.

"No sarcasm from you. And yeah, as a matter of fact, it was. You two want so badly to sleep together it's insane."

"Okay, I do not want to – "

"Yes you do."

"No I – "

"So if he had actually joined you in the shower this morning, you would have kicked him in the balls and gotten out?"

I paused. "How did you know about – ?"

"Kendall."

"But I didn't tell him about James threatening to join me – "

"I guess James must have told him."

"Oh."

"So?"

"So what?"

"What would you have done?"

I blushed and avoided her eyes.

"That's what I thought." Jo touched up her lip gloss. "Ready?"

"I – I guess…"

"Come on, the guys are probably waiting."

Sure enough, the guys were standing outside the designated theater, with two bags of popcorn the size of garbage bags, and drinks that looked as if they were large times about a hundred.

"We got the smallest ones," Kendall said, shrugging.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my drink from James, and led the way into the theater.

The theater was actually pretty empty, but that wasn't too surprising, since the movie had been out for about a month. It was a romantic comedy, and I was beginning to think that the main reason why Kendall and Jo had chosen it was for the 'mega-hot sex scene' that all the magazines were raving about.

Which meant that James and I were going to have to sit through that with my horny brother and his girlfriend.

Shit.

Kendall let James sit down next to me, and he sat in-between James and Jo.

The movie started before long, and we all settled in with our gigantic popcorns and drinks.

The movie actually wasn't half bad. It was about two lawyers who were working for opposing sides of a court case, and the second they meet, insults begin to fly – and so does the sparks.

Although I'm not sure it's entirely realistic for them to have sex in an elevator after an argument…

"That is one long elevator ride," James commented, gaping at the screen as he stuffed popcorn into his mouth.

"Shouldn't the elevator have stopped about two minutes ago?" I added, taking a sip of my Pepsi.

James opened his mouth, but was interrupted by the most disturbing noise in the world – well, one of them anyway: The sound of my brother making out with Jo.

Both James and I looked around to find Jo in Kendall's lap, straddling him, and moaning against his mouth.

"Wasn't the entire point of us coming along was to make sure that _**that**_ didn't happen?" I said to James.

"That's what I was led to believe."

"I think you were misled."

"I'm starting to get that impression."

"Oh Kendall…" Jo groaned, burying her fingers in his hair.

"I swear, if his pants get unbuttoned, I'm totally making a run for it," I announced to James.

"I'll be right behind you."

There was thumping sound, and we looked around once more to find that Jo and Kendall had fallen right out of their seat and onto the floor.

"Ohmigosh!" I gasped.

"We're terrible chaperones," James said to me morosely.

"Well, at least we weren't going to get paid anyway."

"True."

"Uhhhh…Kendall? Jo? You guys aren't supposed to be…ummm…doing any of that – " I spoke up.

Kendall and Jo surfaced long enough to give me a look, before going back to rolling around on the theater floor.

"You know, I bet if we filmed this, we could post it on the internet and make a lot of money," James said to me.

"No! This could probably constitute as porn."

"Exactly!"

I smacked him around the back of the head. "You're horrible!"

"So I've heard."

The movie finally ended, and we managed to get Kendall and Jo off of the floor and off of each other.

"You know," Kendall said to us as we exited the building, "Jo and I were thinking about maybe taking the BTR mobile down to the beach, kind of to recreate our first Valentine's Day together."

"Oh, okay, cool," James said. "Just drop Katie and me off – "

"Actually, we kind of wanted to head down there straightaway, get rid of this tension, ya know? You don't mind walking, do you?"

"Um – " was all that I managed to get out of my mouth.

"Oh good," Kendall said with a smile. "We'll see you guys later."

And he and Jo got into the car and drove off, leaving James and me standing speechlessly in the parking lot.

"And he calls himself my best friend," James finally said, pouting.

"We're horrible chaperones. Our charges just escaped us!"

"Like we could have done anything anyway."

"I can't believe he and Jo just left us here!"

"Well, when you're horny, you're horny."

"Doesn't mean he couldn't have waited an extra twenty minutes!"

James just inhaled sharply. "Come on, let's head on home, we've got a long walk." He glanced down at my feet. "Do you want me to carry you?"

"Wh-what?"

"Because of your shoes. You look like you could break your ankle in those."

"Oh, ummm…I'm fine."

"Okay," he said skeptically. "Just let me know if you want me to carry you."

I smiled at him. "I will."

We began walking in the direction that we knew the Palmwoods was in.

"So, I bet this wasn't how you thought we'd end up," I said to James.

"Yeah, I kinda thought we'd be riding in the car with Kendall and Jo."

"That was a stupid thought."

"Oh yeah." He rolled his eyes. "I mean, they waited three years. What's another twenty minutes or so? I mean, we've waited just as long, so – "

"What?"

"What?"

"What did you just say?"

"Huh?"

"James!"

"Yes?"

"Did you just say what I think you just said?"

"Depends. What do you think I just said?"

"Did you just say we've waited as long as they have to have sex?"

"Oh…well…kinda…"

"So Jo was right? About us having sexual tension?"

"If you're asking me if she was right then obviously she wasn't."

"Well...I mean…I kind of thought it was only in my mind…" I blushed again as I said it.

He stopped abruptly. "Wait, what?"

"What?"

"You thought – so you _**have**_ noticed it?"

"James, can we keep walking? Standing still isn't good for my feet."

"Just answer the question."

"I guess a little bit…"

He began walking again. "How the hell could you think that was all in your head?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, haven't I made it pretty obvious that I would love to get under your dress?"

"Ummm…"

"I was only half-joking about joining you in the shower."

"Oh." If my face got any hotter, the fire department was going to have to be called to put out the fire that was going to erupt on my cheeks.

"Yeah."

I hesitated, and then said, "Could you carry me?"

He smiled. "Sure." I slipped my high heels off and held them in my hand as James knelt down. I crawled onto his back and he gripped my ankles, before steadily raising himself back up.

Things were quiet between James and me. We just listened to the rush of the traffic and the shouts of people emerging from restaurants and clubs.

We were almost to the Palmwoods when James asked, "You do know I don't just want to have sex with you, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…I mean that I actually have feelings for you. It's not just a physical thing."

I smiled. "Good. Because I kind of feel the same way."

He looked back at me and returned the smile.

"Did you tell Kendall about the shower-thing?" I asked him.

"Oh…yeah, I did."

"Why?"

"Because he asked me about me holding you hostage in the shower, and I just kind of wanted to be upfront about things with him…"

"Oh…"

"I wanted to make sure he was okay with this."

"And is he?"

"He will be."

I laughed. "I bet."

We finally reached the Palmwoods, and he carried me right up to 2J. He fished his key out of his pocket and let us in, before closing and locking the door.

I slid off his back, and he turned to face me. We looked at each other for a long moment, before our lips collided. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his face even closer to mine, and his arms encircled my waist, our bodies pressing together.

After several long seconds, we pulled apart, breathing heavily.

"Wow…" I managed to gasp out.

He nodded in agreement.

I bit my lip, and then took his hand. "Your room?"

His eyes lit up. "Are you sure?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I am."

He smiled back and scooped me up, and carried me bridal style into his room, kicking the door shut behind him.

Everyone was out of the apartment by the next time James and I managed to straggle out of bed the next morning. Well, everyone except Kendall and Jo, who were hungrily raiding the refrigerator.

Kendall and Jo gaped at our disheveled appearances, and then Jo said, "You couldn't have hooked up in the back of the car?"

"Well, we would've," I told her, "except that you two took it before we had the chance. So we had to settle for James's bed."

Kendall whimpered. "I'll never be able to think of your room the same way again," he moaned to James.

James grinned. "Well, you _**were**_ the one who made a bet with Jo that Katie and I would sleep together before she turned twenty."

"But it was a joke!"

"Speaking of that," Jo turned to Kendall. "They got together before Katie turned twenty, so you owe me – "

"Only half of what I originally bet you, since they got together in his bed."

"Fine. But you still owe me ten dollars."

Kendall grumbled and handed her the money.

"Hey," I said with a grin, "this is what you get for asking James and me to chaperone, and then ditching us so that you can go have sex."

"This wouldn't have happened if you guys were better chaperones!"

"Actually, I think that's exactly why you asked us to chaperone – because you knew we wouldn't do anything if you escaped us."

"That's – that's – that's ridiculous!"

"Is it? Is it really?" I laughed at the horrified look on Kendall's face, and tugged James out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom. "Come on, you have a threat to make good with."

James grinned and saluted Kendall and Jo. "Thank you so much for asking us to double date with you guys!"

And we closed the bathroom door, grinning at each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So...did you guys like it? Was it entertaining? Did it at least make you smile?<strong>_

_**Let me know what you guys think, because I love hearing from you!**_

_**So...a couple orders of business...In the latest chapter of the DLS-S Cruise, I told people to pitch one shot ideas to me. Well, I'm changing that up a little bit - if you have any - ahem - awkward or funny situations, or phrases you'd like to see in a Jatie story, go ahead and pitch them to me, and I'd be more than happy to write them :)**_

_**Second...I'm hemming and hawing about it, but I MIGHT get a twitter, so that you guys can keep up with what's going on with my stories, if you're interested, and so that I can keep up with the wonderful world of Big Time Rush. Anyway, let me know if you think I should get a twitter, or if just PMing is sufficient. :)**_

_**So, once again, review! Don't leave the review button hanging, it loves you and needs some cuddling! :P**_


End file.
